1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for supporting a fishing rod adapted to signal the user when a fish bites a hook and more particularly pertains to mechanisms to sound a horn when a supported fishing rod has been tipped by biting of the hook.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing rod holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, fishing rod holders heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding the rod of a fisherman are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
A large number of devices are known for holding fishing rods and for signaling when a fish has bitten the hook and struck the user's fishing rod. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,126 to Pietrenka discloses a fish strike detecting apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,318 to Durham discloses a fish strike detector.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,608 to Savarino discloses a fish strike detector.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,373 to Lindsley discloses a fishing rod holder with a fish alert.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,181 to Brinton discloses a fish strike detector.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,949 to Patterson discloses a fish alert.
In this respect, devices for supporting a fishing rod adapted to signal the user when a fish has bit the hook according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of sounding a horn when a supported fishing rod has been tipped by biting of the bait.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved devices for supporting a fishing rod adapted to signal the user when a fish has bit the hook which can be used for sounding a horn when a supported fishing rod has been tipped by biting of the bait. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.